Reincarnated Soulmates
by Imaginativemeagan
Summary: Chloe Saunders is a worker in her village and has to take care of her family since her father left years ago. When she hears gossip about a stranger in the village, Chloe heads off to find the real information on this Derek Souza fellow. What she doesn't know is that she will uncover a secret she never thought she would unveil. OOC. Set in the olden days. Enjoy.


**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating The Supernatural School! I will soon. I promise! I really hope you enjoy this story!**

Long ago an ordinary girl met a mysterious boy who had a very big secret that would soon change the life of the girl. The girl's name was Chloe Saunders and she worked hard to keep her family fed and alive. Since her father left the family when Chloe was fourteen, she took over the job of bringing in money for the family. One day when Chloe was at work making pottery for the king, she heard a rumor or two about a boy named Derek Souza. Apparently, he was odd in some way that made the village not trust him. Chloe didn't like rumors, so she wanted to get to know this Derek fellow and see if she could convince the people of the village to trust him. That day she finished work early and began her search to find Derek .Chloe first looked in the forest, but the forest was empty. Then she checked the blacksmith's shop, but only saw Andrew, the proprietor, working. She knew he wouldn't be at the apothecary and the flower shop because only women worked there and she didn't see him at the pottery shop, so there was only one place he could be. As she made her way towards the construction area, Chloe made sure she stayed in the shadows of the trees so none of the men could see her. She saw the three Edison brothers, Mr. St. Cloud, Kit Bae and his five sons, and many of the other men and boys from the village except for one. He looked like he was eighteen, a year older than she, tan skin that everyone had from working outside, and midnight black hair that so few people in the village had. He was about a foot or two taller than Chloe and very muscular. The only thing Chloe couldn't see where his eyes. As if Derek could feel her gaze, he looked up from what he was making and stared right at her.

Chloe softly gasped, but she never took her eyes off him. Derek smiled and waved his fingers at her, then went back to his work. Chloe backed up and sat down against a tree, waiting for Derek to get done with work. Chloe must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was getting shaken awake by someone. She opened her eyes to find a smiling face looking at her. Chloe jumped and hit her head on the tree."OW!" Derek chuckled to himself. "Don't you know it's rude to scare people?" "I didn't scare you, you scared yourself." Derek stood up and offered Chloe his hand. She took it and stood up." Since we're on the topic of accusing each other, what were you doing spying on me? Don't you know it's rude to spy on someone?" Derek smirked. Chloe blushed and said," I wasn't spying on you; I simply wanted to talk to you and give you a warm welcome to the village." Derek smiled widely and took Chloe's hand, shook it, and said," Hi, my name is Derek Souza. What's your name?" Blushing again, Chloe shook Derek's hand and said," Chloe. Chloe Saunders." "Well Chloe, how about I walk you to your village and you can ask me your questions." Chloe was about to agree when she realized something. "How did you know that I wanted to ask you questions?" Derek looked shocked, but he wiped that emotion from his face. "I just figured that you would want to ask me questions. Like instincts. Am I wrong?" "Oh no, you're not wrong, but it just seemed that you read my mind is all." Blushing with embarrassment, Chloe looked at the ground.

"What if I didn't read your mind, but had instincts like a wolf? What would you do?" Startled Chloe looked at Derek to see if he was messing with her, but he looked serious. "I guess I would be shocked, but I would be fine with it." Derek nodded and started walking. "It's getting dark outside. I don't want you to be outside at night. There are dangerous creatures that live for the night." Chloe couldn't see his face in the dark, but his voice carried a dangerous warning. Chloe stumbled as she tried to catch up to Derek. She realized some things as she was doing this. One, Derek moved with a grace like walk that no other person could do. Two, he didn't make a sound when he walked unlike Chloe who made too many sounds. Three, he could navigate through the woods in the dark as if the sun was out. Chloe was so deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she going and tripped over an old log. She waited for the impact to come, but it never happened. Derek was there to catch her before she could hit the ground when he should've been way ahead of Chloe. "You are very fast and strong. Thank you for not letting me hit the ground." Chloe didn't realize how close she was to Derek until he pulled her up. They were only a couple inches apart. The only thing Chloe could do was stare into Derek's dark eyes. It seemed as if everything around them disappeared. "You're the one."

Derek said in a whisper so low Chloe almost didn't hear it. Before she could ask him what he whispered he said, "Come on. We need to get you home now." Derek took Chloe's hand in his and held it in a painful grip. Chloe asked over and over if Derek was all right, but he would just start walking faster. When they finally stopped at the entrance of the village Derek wouldn't look at Chloe. Being brave, Chloe planted a kiss on Derek's cheek and that's when something odd happened. Derek turned his head, and like a dog, smelled Chloe. She backed away and said goodnight and watched Derek walk into the cover of the forest. Chloe had a suspicion about Derek. She walked into her hut very quietly and got an old story book from the shelf. She flipped through the old pages until she came to the page she was looking for. "The creature of the night has the ability of walking without sound and moving with the agility of a cheetah and the strength of a gorilla. This night creature can see in the night as if it were day and has far better hearing, sense of smell, and sight than a mere human. This creature is a werewolf. Every full moon it has to shift into a wolf, but there is a catch that all supernaturals must face. They can find only one person to love and spend eternity with."

Chloe felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest. She knew what she had to do. She took a piece of paper and wrote her family a note that said," I am dreadfully sorry I am leaving, but I found something that needed me. Take care and know that I will always love you. Sincerely Chloe. "Wiping tears from her eyes, Chloe packed some of her clothes into a bag and went into the woods. When Chloe thought she was out of hearing distance of the village, she began to shout Derek's name. As if he was there the whole time, Derek came out of the woods and asked," What are you doing here?" Chloe walked up to him with hesitation. When she finally reached him she said," I know you are a werewolf and I know I am the only one you can love. I know that we barely know each other, but I know that I love you. I want to spend eternity with you." Derek sucked in his breath and came to stand directly in front of Chloe.

"Forever?" She smiled. "Forever." That night Derek turned Chloe into a werewolf and they lived eternity together. Every now and then they would come back to the forest where they first met and see how the village was doing. The village took care of Chloe's family and made sure they had everything they needed. Nobody asked questions, but they all knew that somewhere in the world Chloe and Derek were together forever.

The End

**Please review and tell me what you think about this story. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
